Taking you on a date
by Ryuuax
Summary: Cloud wants to take Terra on a date, he gets help from the other 8 cosmos warriors, what will happen? CloudxTerra AU
1. Chapter 1

first, don't hate me please.

So yeah, more love to them. I mean, Terra's story was like awesome and Cloud and Onion Knight were like-'I will protect Terra no matter what.' So hope you enjoy this small fanfic (i say small because it will be small)

it is mainly an AU, the characters may be a little OOC, so i warn you

One more thing, for Onion Knight I will refer him like Luneth and he will have silver hair.

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Dissidia Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix**

* * *

Cloud took a deep breath, this was it.

Here he was, outside Terra's house ready to knock at the door, the hand holding a small bouquet of roses, which were given kindly to him by Firion (after some threatening of course), was trembling from nervousness. Sweat rolled from his neck, he sighed, scratching the back of his head.

He had finally gotten a date with Terra, and here he was like teenage boy that had just invited the most popular girl of his school to the graduation dance.

After having many failures, like trying to talk with her but Onion Knight was always with her and it appeared wherever he came close to talk with her, Luneth would let out a small growl at him. And also when he finally got to talk with her, he would forget everything he was going to tell her.

So, he did the only thing he had in mind, ask for help. Ask for help from Zidane, the self-proclaimed womanizer of all time (that was how he called himself), to take Terra on a date.

But now that Cloud thought of their 'advices', considering Butz also, because he wanted to help and he appeared out of nowhere when he and Zidane were talking, they were somewhat helpful. Remembering how Butz told him to do a thing and Zidane to do another. Like Zidane saying he could give Terra a bouquet of flowers, to which Butz responded to give her a chocobo. Zidane idea of taking her to a fancy restaurant was good, considering also Butz idea of taking her to the cinema. Well, at least it was reasonable, one of the many ideas Butz said that didn't involve adopting chocobos or dressing up as one. He still remembered how Terra accepted to go on a date with him. And he still couldn't believe she had accepted.

_Flashback_

"_So, have you decided how to tell her Cloudy?" Zidane asked happily sitting in a couch as he read a random magazine he picked from Cloud's table._

"_No, and don't call me Cloudy." the older blond sighed, rubbing one of his temples with his hand. This was turning quite tiresome; having two adolescents in his apartment was certainly troublesome._

"_Why don't you just go to her house and ask her to go out?" Butz said, holding a bottle of ice-cream with his left arm and with the right one a spoonful of said ice-cream, walking to the living room._

_Cloud sighed again, but before he could answer Butz, Zidane ran where the brunette had sit holding the bottle of ice-cream._

"_Where did you get that ice-cream!?"_

"_Uh? This? It was behind the bag of ice." Butz said eating the ice-cream of his spoon._

"_Give me!" the smaller blond tried to grab the bottle from Butz hands, but the brunette was faster than him._

"_What!?" Butz said holding the bottle up with his hands so the monkey couldn't get it, "Get your own!"_

_Cloud sweat dropped watching Zidane tackle Butz, rolling on the floor like little kids. Did Squall __pass through this every day? He walked where the now forgotten ice-cream laid and close it to prevent an upcoming ice-cream war. _

_Just as he was going to enter the kitchen, he heard his doorbell. He stopped and looked at Zidane and Butz, who had also stopped his fight when they heard the doorbell. He placed the ice-cream on the counter, eyeing warningly at Zidane and Butz, a__s he walked to the door and started opening it. _

"_Don't do anything embarrassing or I will kick you out and…"__ Cloud stopped in mid-sentence, his brain stopped working when he saw the object of his desires right outside his door._

"_Hi Cloud!" Terra smiled happily at him, waving a hand at him._

"_H-hi…" Great, another breakdown for Cloud's mind, thankfully Zidane appeared beside the other blond__ to save him from an embarrassing situation._

"_Hi Terra!" he waved with a smile plastered on his face__, slightly punching Cloud side._

"_Oh, hi Zidane! I didn't knew you were visiting Cloud__." she greeted him with a smile._

"_Mmh? You wanted to talk with Cloud?" Zidane's eyes shined mischievously when he thought of 'time alone' plus Cloud plus Terra equals __'mission accomplished'._

"_Oh, I really don't want to interrupt, but I only wanted to ask Cloud about a book Cecil gave him" she said smiling to the smaller blond, of course, Cloud brain processed the information given, then it snap in him._

"_Ah…that bo__ok is in my room, I will go for-" but before the spiky haired blond continued, Zidane quickly covered Cloud's mouth with his own hand, surprising the older blond._

"_Then don't worry mi lady!" Zidane exclaimed placing his free hand on his waist standing with a proud face waving his tail behind him "I will risk my life in Cloud's room to get back the book you desire!"_

_And with that he escaped with a confused Butz to Cloud's room slamming the door close. Cloud stared at them, fearing more for his poor room. And then, nervousness came to him again. Terra was in front of him, they were alone, no distractions, it was his chance, no escape for him now._

"_T-Terra…" Terra snapped from watching Zidane escape route and turned to Cloud._

"_Yes, Cloud?"_

"_I…I was thinking that maybe…you and me, maybe…I…we…" dear Shiva, there he was acting like a complete fool in front of a confused Terra, he gather courage and finished what he had begun, "that maybe, you and me…we…could go…on a…date?"_

_There, the words had left his mouth and his mind was at ease, but wait, something wasn't right. He froze when he remembered Terra was in front of him. His mind prepared for the insults, the slap, and maybe Luneth appearing in front of him from nowhere and punching him in the face._

"_I'd love to" Cloud's mind was already imagining Luneth's punch in front of him, when he heard those words. He opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them, to be greeted by a happy Terra._

_There was a sudden crash in Cloud's room, followed by voices and the door slamming open._

"_Here it is!" Zidane appeared again beside the taller boy, holding a small blue book and handing him to Terra, "Here you have mi lady"_

_Terra laughed and took the book from a bowing Zidane, "Thank you my knight" she followed his joke and also bowed._

_Terra turned to a Cloud who was still stunned from Zidane suddenly__ apparition "See you tomorrow, 6 o'clock is okay?"_

_Cloud snapped from his thoughts and nodded "__At 6 is okay…" _

_She smiled at him, but before she left she took a step closer to Cloud and tiptoed to get to Cloud's face, giving him a light kiss on his cheek. She separated and smiled again to the two._

_After saying quick goodbyes, she started walking to the elevator, leaving a shocked Zidane and a blushing Cloud at the door._

"_Hey guys! Look what I found!" Butz came running from Cloud's room with tears on his eyes holding a photo album that read '__Baby Cloud photos', he stopped when he saw the two blonds at the door, "Did I miss something?"_

_Well, after that everything was pretty normal, except for Zidane telling Cloud tips for the date, Butz laughing at his photos and Squall appearing magically at his door to take Zidane and Butz home, much to Cloud relief. _

_So, after Zidane stole his ice-cream and Butz stole some__ limited edition magazines about chocobos, he went to his room ready to sleep, but before he could rest, he spent two hours cleaning his room from the disaster Zidane and Butz made, he went to his bed smiling, he could still felt Terra's warm lips on his cheek._

_End flashback_

So now here he was.

Outside Terra house, he checked his clock again. It read 5:59 pm. Ok, maybe he was too early, or maybe he was just too punctual. But it wasn't his fault as he remembered what he did since waking up.

_Flashback_

_He wake up, running out his room thinking he overslept and was late for doing his chores, he looked at the clock in his kitchen, five in the morning. Maybe he was overacting with this date. _

_Cloud spent till 7 watching TV, and since there wasn't anything good on TV he watched the typical commercials of 'Get the new oven 4000 that can even say your name and spell the whole alphabet!'_

_After that it had been normal, his usual __activities. That was until Zidane and Butz showed up at his door again, dragging Squall behind them. He was going to shut the door on his faces, when Zidane feet interrupt the door._

_Cloud glared him __angrily; he sighed and tried to calm himself, "What do you want?"_

"_Only to give you this" Butz answered simply and extended his arm holding a piece of paper with a direction on it._

"_And…what's this?" Cloud asked reading the direction, it sounded familiar to him but he couldn't place his finger on it. _

"_After you take Terra to watch a movie, take her to that restaurant" Zidane explained happily, Cloud eyed him angrily__ again._

_So after many explanations __from the monkey and the chocobo lover, they say their goodbyes dragging a tired Squall behind them._

_Cloud stared at the direction written on the paper, he knew this place. But why he didn't know where it was?_

_End flashback_

The paper with the direction was folded in his pocket. _'Wait, what if it's a trap?' _Cloud thought grabbing the paper and staring it. He sighed for the millionth time this day. He checked his clothes again.

He wore a black turtle neck, which was suffocating him right now. With black trousers and a large coat that reached just below his knees. Maybe his clothes weren't the best on his wardrobe, but he like them.

He breathed deeply; he was going to knock at the door when he thought it would be better to ring the doorbell. So he pressed the doorbell happily, humming a tone to himself. He stopped in mid song.

Shiva really didn't like him. Doing things before his mind could process them, Cloud started panicking, turning around for a route escape.

He stopped when he watched the door open; but he really didn't expect who opened the door.

Squall was at the door, his face as expressionless as ever. He wasn't wearing his jacket. He was with the white shirt he wore underneath that black puffy jacket. But also with a white apron from his waist below and holding a tray under his free arm.

Cloud couldn't help but laugh at his friend; his nervousness disappeared thanks to Squall. The brunette blushed from embarrassment upon seeing his friend at the door, and it did not help that said blond was trying not to burst out laughing.

"Shut up, it wasn't as if I wanted to wear this" Squall replied placing his free hand on his waist.

"So, who told you? Zidane or Butz?" the brunette really wanted to hit Cloud with the tray he was holding, the blond was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. An idea popped in his mind and smirked.

"You came to see Terra didn't you?" Squall smirked in triumph, watching the blond freeze in his place.

"Shut up Squally" he growled under his breath, stepping into the house with Squall closing the door behind them.

"Terra! Cloud arrived!" Cloud watched Squall yell at the stairs.

"Coming!" Cloud already felt nervous upon hearing her voice.

"Thanks Squall" Cloud said once Squall turned to him again, trying to calm himself he decide to change the topic, "But…"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing that and here, in Terra's house?" the blond signaled the apron on Squall waist.

Squall sighed as they walked to the living room, "For those" Cloud followed Squall finger, when he saw, he was shocked his mouth fell in disbelief.

Ultimecia was in the living room, with Cloud of Darkness next to her, between them was Luneth. In front of them were Kuja and Kefka. And it appeared they were playing cards.

"Squall, can you bring us more tea please?" Ultimecia said waving her empty glass in a mocking tone, Squall growled and picked everybody glasses and entered the kitchen.

Everybody turned to Cloud, the poor blond could only wave in a friendly manner with a fake smile. Well, of everybody in the room, Cloud was more afraid of Luneth as the smaller boy stared at him confused. This was bad and good, good because Luneth still didn't knew about the date and bad because Cloud knew he would end in the hospital.

"I'm ready!" everybody turned, watching Terra descending the stairs. Only Cloud and Luneth had a blush on their faces. Terra was wearing a red shirt with a white skirt reaching above her knees. Her hair was down much to the surprise of everyone. _'Cute…' _Cloud thought with a blush on his face as Terra walked towards him.

Once Terra was in front of Cloud, he stammered for while until he hold up his arm with the roses offering them to her.

"Oh Cloud, thank you!" she smiled and hold the roses up to her face, "they're beautiful; let me put them on water."

Cloud nodded still blushing, and waited for Terra as she entered the kitchen for a vase. Ultimecia and Cloud of Darkness were talking about them as a pairing. Kefka was eyeing Cloud warningly and Kuja was trying to get a glimpse of Luneth's cards. And of course, our poor Onion Knight was with his mouth agape and his eyes widened.

'_Many bad stares__, it's bad for my heart'_ Cloud placed a hand on his heart, waiting for Squall magical appearance or Terra.

Good enough, Terra returned with Squall behind her holding the tray full of drinks.

"Ready?" Cloud asked more confident and ignoring the dark waves radiating from Luneth, this could be troublesome.

"Yes!" Cloud grabbed Terra's hand; both blushed as they walked to the door.

"Wait a moment!" everybody turned to Luneth, "Where are they going?!"

"They are going to a date, Luneth" Squall said simply, giving everybody their drink.

"What?! A date?!" Luneth would have jumped and tackled Cloud if Squall hadn't held him.

Cloud and Terra exited the house, Cloud sighed in relief, he could only hear screams and laughs inside the house.

"So, why are those in your house?" the spiky haired blond asked Terra as they walked through the street.

"It's because Kefka wanted to play cards, so he asked me if I wanted to play I told him I was going out so he eventually called Kuja, and Kuja called Ultimecia dragging Squall with her and Ultimecia called Cloud of Darkness, and she dragged Luneth also, after that everyone started playing."

Cloud though for a moment, "and, why Squall was wearing an apron?"

"He was the first to lose" Terra said, smiling happily at the memory of Squall losing to everyone.

They walked to a nearby park in a comfortable silence; they sit in a bench watching the people walk, families, couples, little kids.

Terra smiled and laughed watching two kids chasing each other, Cloud smiled also but of Terra happiness.

'_She's so cute when she laughs__' _Cloud kept staring at Terra happy face, he saw the hour on his clock, it was still early.

"Do you want to see a movie?" Cloud asked out of nowhere with a slight blush on his face, Terra turned to him and smiled.

"Of course"

* * *

yeah, the first part is up! woohoo! so tell me what you think, if you love it, hate it,

i did this for more CloudxTerra, don't hate me!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Sorry for the long update, my computer died and the archive died also and I had to write it again, my school is killing me and then I got Dissidia…, but that's another story, the final chapter is finally here! Sorry for the grammar mistakes.

I changed **Butz** name to **Bartz **if there is confusion.

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Dissidia Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix**

* * *

They walked to the cinema; really, he would give Bartz his complete collection of magazines of chocobo races for the idea. Cloud pay for both of them, as they were waiting in the line to buy their food, Cloud saw a glimpse of a yellow tail enter the bathroom.

'_Wasn't that Zidane?'_ Cloud sighed and scratched the back of his head; he was starting to get paranoid just like Squall.

After they paid their food they found the room for their movie. There were a lot of people and there weren't many seats free, fortunately they managed to found two empty seats in the middle. Just as they sat and got comfortable the movie started. It was a romantic movie, where the girl liked the boy and they couldn't admit their feelings till the end where everybody lived happily ever after. Cloud was ready to bang his head against the front seat.

Cloud was getting uncomfortable having Terra beside him and close to her as the movie continue playing. He glanced around the room; much to his dismay he discovered that almost all the people in the room were a couple.

'_This couldn't be worse'_ Cloud though while slowly sinking lower & lower in his seat, he suddenly felt something on his head. He reached out and was surprised as he grabbed a little popcorn from his hair _'What the hell?'_

He shrugged it off and ate the little popcorn, time later he felt more popcorn on his hair only that this time he was sure someone was throwing them at his head. His eye twitched angrily, a small vein popped on his forehead. _'The one doing this must be bored to death to bother me' _Why he hadn't brought his Buster Sword with him.

Cloud quickly turned around, his eyes widening when he saw Zidane, Bartz and Tidus a few rows of seats up from him. Zidane and Bartz were the ones aiming the popcorn at Cloud's head while Tidus was just eating them watching the movie, the three of them stopped when they saw Cloud ready to throw them the soda of the person next to him, the three boys waved at him happily.

'_Well I wasn't being paranoid' _Cloud smiled dangerously at the three, ready to get up and beat them, he suddenly stopped and turned around facing the screen again.

"Are you okay Cloud?" Terra asked the other blond, who was acting strange since the beginning of the movie, Cloud mentally cursed himself for forgetting where he was and that Terra was with him.

"You look pale."

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry," he reassured her with a smile and both continued watching the movie.

Cloud turned around cautiously, watching Zidane wave at him to get his attention, what Cloud suppose the three were doing him signals about the old trick of placing your arm around your date as if you were stretching. Of course, being Zidane, Bartz and Tidus, it was quite hard to decipher, mostly because they disturbed a big man behind them.

Half the people in the room watched the huge man chase the three boys out the room. Terra attention snapped from the movie to a shocked Cloud.

"What's going on?" she asked him glancing at the man enter the room satisfied, Cloud quickly turned around again to her, waving his hands in front of him.

"Nothing! Let's watch the rest of the movie," he said trying to get Terra's attention back to the movie.

Both were watching the movie, much to Cloud's misfortune the part they were watching was the romantic moment. Cloud looked around the room, watching the couples cuddling to each other.

Thinking about the 'trick' Zidane and the others tried to tell him, he thought for a moment, _'It is worth a try'_

Slowly, very slowly, he got closer to Terra. Trying not to scare her, he stretched his arms up his head not so high as to not disturb the people behind him; he put his arm around her slowly. Now he had to wait for her response.

Terra jumped slightly when she felt an arm around her shoulders. She relaxed when she saw it was Cloud, she smiled with a small blush on her face. She snuggled closer to Cloud, resting her head against his shoulder.

Cloud mentally sighed relieved, hugging Terra closer to him. Everything was going fine, no slaps, no insults, no Luneth appearing from nowhere punching him in the face. Yep, everything was going fine.

The movie finished, Cloud and Terra exited the cinema, both blushing as they were holding hands. Cloud eyed the crowd, trying to see a certain yellow tail among the people.

Cloud checked his clock; it read 8:30 pm. He grabbed from his pocket the paper with the direction of the 'mystery place' Zidane and the others told him. The place was far, a small idea occurred to Cloud.

"Do you mind going to my place for Fenrir?" Cloud asked, scratching the back of his head with a blush on his face.

"Of course not, let's go," Terra smiled grabbing Cloud's hand; they walked to Cloud's apartment since it wasn't really far. When they got to the garage, there was a gust of wind making Terra shiver. Cloud smiled and took off his coat, giving it to her. The coat was too large for Terra but she still accepted it, she blush slightly making Cloud laugh as he got Fenrir ready.

"Ready?" he asked he looked over his shoulder, the blond blushed when he felt her arms wrap around his waist, her head rested against his back.

"Yeah," said Terra, her voice was muffled by Cloud's shirt, and Cloud laughed again.

"Nervous?"

Terra smiled softly, the blush still on her face "A little."

"Don't worry I will drive slowly," he said with a smile, one which Terra managed to see.

As they traveled through the city, Cloud blushed feeling Terra's arms tightening around his waist, he continued driving, a small smile appeared on his face.

They stopped in front of the 'mystery place', Cloud got off Fenrir, helping Terra to get off also. When he turned to see the so called place, his mouth fell, his eyes widening, of all the places Zidane could choose, he choose this one.

"Jecht's shop changed a lot, don't you think?" Terra asked Cloud as they got closer to the shop, Cloud still couldn't believe it.

The so called 'mystery place' was no other than Jecht ramen shop or restaurant he didn't knew what it was, but it was definitely bigger than a shop. Well, it could have been worse. It had changed somehow like Terra said, it looked fancier and it was suspiciously enough for him.

'_Remember Cloud, trust them, they're saving your __life or I think they are…I'm so dead' _The blond thought bitterly.

Cloud opened the door for both of them, they were greeted by an elegant and cleaner version of the shop, followed by the other 'warriors' waiting for them, all of them wearing tuxedo shirts. Cloud was going to die, from embarrassment and because Luneth was there radiating death waves to him.

Firion was the one attending the people at the entrance, taking in mind the only clients were Cloud and Terra. Zidane, Bartz and Luneth were the waiters, and Cloud supposed the rest of the warriors were in the kitchen.

Cloud and Terra walked were Firion was, the silver haired smiled nervously when he saw Cloud, remembering the little favor he made to him that involved the Buster Sword and his poor roses threatened.

"Welcome fellow warriors," Cloud eyed the smiling Firion, it was clear they forced the silver haired to work here. He turned to see the 'waiters' wearing their respective clothes. He really didn't want to see the others at the kitchen.

Firion guided the blonds to a table for two, the table was decorated with candles and a single rose in a vase in the middle (it was too much for Firion heart) to make it a romantic night.

After taking his coat from Terra and placing it on the back of her chair, he grabbed her chair and move it so Terra could sit.

"Thank you," she smiled and blushed, Cloud moved to his own chair also blushing. After they had taken their seats, Zidane approached Cloud and Bartz was next to Terra.

"Good night, here's the menu our chef made," Zidane tried his best not to laugh as he gave the menu to Cloud and Bartz gave one to Terra. Cloud eyed him angrily but started reading the menu.

'_What the hell is this?__!' _Cloud's mind exclaimed as he read the menu again with wide eyes. The menu only had pasta, coffee and strawberry pie. What was wrong with this people?!

Cloud sweat dropped, could this day have more surprises for him? He glared at Zidane, who still had that stupid smile plastered on his face. He turned to see the reaction of Terra; he was shocked when he saw Bartz helping Terra choose a dish.

At least Squall knew how to make three things. He blew a sigh he was going to endure this for the date's sake and his own sanity.

"I will choose the Lasagna and the strawberry pie, please," Cloud's thoughts snapped back to Terra, she was giving her menu to a happy Bartz.

He sighed, "I will have the same as her," Zidane made and ok with his hands grabbing the menu from Cloud's hands, both Zidane and Bartz ran to the kitchen. Leaving them alone with Firion.

Both Terra and Cloud didn't say anything for some minutes. Cloud turned to Firion in hope of some advice. Unfortunately, Firion was too busy holding one of his roses and 'crying' literally in a corner. Cloud sweat dropped again.

Terra opened her mouth to talk when suddenly the doors of the kitchen slammed open. Cecil appeared from them, walking towards the two holding a violin in one of his hands both blonds stared at him. He was wearing a suit like Firion. He stopped in front of the table, a slight blush on his face; he placed the violin on his shoulder and started playing a slow melody.

It was too much for Cloud, really, but seeing Terra in front of her, with that smile and happiness shining in her eyes, he couldn't help but think of _her._

"You know…" he began, Terra turned her head to him "You remind me of someone who was very close to me."

"Really?" her confused face made him smile, he reach out for her hand lacing their fingers together. Her hand fit perfectly with his.

"You and she had a lot in common…" Terra smile started to fade, she clearly saw sadness written all over his face. The small idea of what might have happened crossed her mind.

"Oh…" she couldn't think of anything else to say. Cecil really didn't want to overhear the conversation, but the two looked so sad, he shook his head, continuing playing.

"She was really special to me, I cared for her a lot," Cloud said, memories flooding to his mind. He lifted his eyes to Terra; he was surprised to see her a little down.

"But…" he caressed her hand with his thump, this time she was surprised "I can't look at the past forever, I have to look forward, to the future."

Cloud eyes locked with hers "I need to move on, I know that was what she would like for me." he took her hand and lifted it to his mouth pressing a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"Cloud…"

But again, before Terra could speak the doors of the kitchen slammed open again, this time an angry Luneth appeared from the doors, he walked towards them with a tray, he stopped in front of the table; he placed Terra's plate in front her gently smiling at her. Cloud wasn't so lucky, Luneth placed his plate not so gently in front of him. Cloud and Terra thanked him; the older blond could feel Luneth death glares. Cecil couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the scene.

They ate in a comfortable silence, sometimes chatting about random things. Both of them smiling and laughing. When they finished Luneth came again to the table, more relaxed, well Cloud though so because Luneth placed his plate with the dessert gently and did not wanted to kill the spiky haired blonde with the knife. But the smaller boy still glared at him.

Cloud ate quickly his pie, he didn't knew Squall could cook. Before he knew it, he had finished it. Cloud looked at Terra's plate; she still had a bit of pie. Terra lifted the last of her pie to her mouth ready to eat it; she stopped when she saw Cloud eyeing her pie. She smiled and raised her arm to him, lifting the spoon close to Cloud mouth.

"Here," the blonde girl said smiling at the other blond. Cloud knew his face must have been red like a tomato. He closed the distance between the spoon and his mouth, eating the piece of pie. He smiled at her, both blondes with a blush on their faces.

"Thank you."

Afterwards there was a loud crash in the kitchen followed by the sound of cloth being ripped. The four warriors outside the kitchen stopped what they were doing, staring at the door for something to happen

"Luneth are you all right?!" Tidus voice was heard through the kitchen doors.

"I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?" Light voice was heard.

"Yeah, don't worry," the sound of broken plates was heard and a few voices laughing, Cecil sighed and started playing again. Cloud checked his clock again, two hours had passed already.

"Better get going if I want to save myself from Kefka's anger," Cloud said motioning Terra to the exit. Terra giggled softly.

After Cloud and Terra thanked everyone, especially Firion for his 'especial' sacrifice, they exited the restaurant. Cloud gave Terra his coat again since it was colder outside than before. Cloud climbed on Fenrir helping Terra again.

"You know, I will never get used to this," Terra said, wrapping her arms around Cloud's waist hiding her face on Cloud's back. He laughed softly placing one of his hands on top of one of her, lazing their fingers together.

"Don't worry, I will hold you."

They traveled through the city, it didn't take a long time to reach Terra's house. Cloud slid off Fenrir, helping Terra again. They walked together to the door, both holding hands.

"Thank you, for today," Terra said once they had reached her door, stopping at the entrance, the wind had calmed down to a gentle breeze.

"It was nothing," Cloud said, scratching the back of his head, a small blush on his face. Both laughed, they stayed silent for moment. Cloud started getting closer to Terra. His hand suddenly reached at her ponytail, he untied the bow and her hair fell free over her shoulders. And then they were close they could almost feel each other. Both were blushing, their faces just inches apart, Cloud ran his hand through Terra's hair smiling at the softness.

"You should let your hair down more, you look pretty."

Terra blushed and smiled, Cloud swallowed, this was his opportunity, his chance to say what he felt for Terra, closing his eyes he closed the distance between them.

Cloud pressed his lips against Terra's, her eyes widened in shock but it quickly faded and her eyes closed. Her lips were soft and warm against his. The kiss was short, but to them it lasted an eternity, he gently pulled back, she opened her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Um…I…"Cloud face was red, he didn't knew what to say, he didn't noticed Terra closing the distance between them again and kissed him softly. He was shocked at first but melt into the kiss, holding her close, a moment later both pulled back. She opened the door and turned to Cloud, a small blush on her face.

"See you later," she smiled and closed the door behind her, leaving a blushing Cloud outside, he raised a hand to touch his lips, he could still feel her soft lips against his, a smile appeared on his face.

Going back to where he parked Fenrir, he was quickly driving through the city to his home, the kiss still in his mind. He prepared himself for the horde of questions from the others and Luneth's anger. He laughed softly; tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
